Fully Bared
by Blue's October
Summary: The war against Ravenna is over. The Kingdom is safe. And yet Snow still can't forget the kiss she and Eric shared that one night in the castle. Her heart burns for him more than ever and she begins to feel it go out after he is killed in battle. But will one chance encounter give her the answers she is looking for and will Snow and Eric finally come to terms with how they feel?
1. Where Are You Now?

Fully Bared

~A Snow White and the Huntsman Story~

The stoned pavement of the castle's halls were frigid, paralyzing the tips of my toes as they swayed across the floor in a slow fashion. My cheeks though, were gleaming with warmth from the sun's rays as it shined through the tall iron window overlooking the village. The scenic view I had grown accustomed to it as a child was restored to its fullest glory. I could smell the aroma of the baker's fresh loaves again and hear laughter from young children as they played carefree in the streets. Harmony was restored in the Kingdom, my Kingdom, from Ravenna's bitter reign. I could feel partial solace from the effect of my restorations, but something more powerful lurked in my veins.

My mind immediately returned to Eric's face. His eyes, his cold and guarded eyes seen to others, couldn't compare to the warmth that existed behind them-which only I exclusively could see. The desire to be near him, a sense of protection as I felt his arms hold me against him, only grew stronger every day. This new sense of passion dwelling inside me just by thinking of him frequently sent my heart pounding. It was so strong I felt weary afterwards. I wanted to know what lied in his heart and mind, and whether he had envisioned himself loving me as much as I felt I was in love with him.

The last view I had of him, was his back as he left me in the rose garden at my coronation ball. I remember looking into his eyes, as we danced in the garden, listening to the music playing inside the crowded gathering. Balls were not his style, so I was quite surprised when he entered the rose garden, smiling softly as I gazed at him in shock.

 _"_ _Eric? You came. I didn't think you would." I said, still dumbfounded by his entrance._

 _"_ _And miss Queen Snow's coronation? No, not a chance." He said casually._

 _He took a few steps closer to me until we were only inches apart._

 _"_ _I had to see you, before I leave tomorrow for the West Village." His tone grew slightly dismayed by his news._

 _"_ _The war..." I said, upset by his news. "The war against the Dronamors. King Leonard asked for our Kingdom's assistance. You'll be leaving for the army." I said, not being able to look at him as I said those words out loud._

 _"_ _Hold on," He said, putting his finger under my chin, so I could look at him. "I won't be gone long. I'm a fierce fighter, I'll make it out just fine."_

 _"_ _I know. But war, it's still so treacherous." I said. "Just promise you'll be careful."_

 _"_ _I promise, Queen Snow." I smiled at his remark._

 _"_ _And promise you'll stop calling me Queen," I said playfully. "It doesn't make me sound very tough."_

 _"_ _Like a name makes you less tough. You can't really be what you already weren't."_

 _I playfully punched him in the chest, to which he smiled and chuckled playfully in return._

 _"_ _After learning how to dance properly, I am definitely tough. Dancing is a real challenge."_

 _"_ _I beg your pardon?" Eric asked, appalled. "Dancing is nowhere compared to face-to-face combat."_

 _"_ _Prove it." I dared, laughing at the idea of him dancing._

 _At that remark, he bowed before me and left his hand out for me to take it, to which I did._

 _He pulled me closer and his hand rested against my waist as the other cradled my hand in his. I felt a tingle inside me as I came closer to him._

 _He danced wonderfully, though he made me laugh as he teased the different styles of dance, even imitating my councils in the process. I just laughed, feeling radiant and carefree in his presence. He always knew how to make me smile._

 _It was then, our bodies danced slower, and soon my head was resting against his chest as we swayed to the song playing in the ballroom behind us. His breathing soothed me and his warmth beat against me and I let my eyes close to capture all the senses of this moment._

 _"_ _I'm going to miss you, miss your humor and your laugh." I said, still resting against him._

 _"_ _I know. I will miss you too. But it won't be long. And I'll be back soon. I promise."_

 _I nodded and as we separated, I grew more depressed and as I gazed into his eyes, I couldn't help but hug him once more. His arms wrapped around me and I knew I didn't want to let him go._

 _"_ _Goodbye Eric. I'll be waiting." I said, fighting back my tears._

 _He nodded and as we separated for a second time, he gave me a single nod before exiting the garden and into the night. I didn't know what had happened, but in that moment I wished I could have kissed him before he left._

I wondered why I hadn't kissed him. I knew my passion was strong, the moment I first laid eyes on him, I knew there was something about him I couldn't escape. Something I didn't want to, even if I could. This feeling in my heart hit like a ton of rocks every time it came, leaving me breathless and bare, seeing as I have been so closed off from feeling so blissful for so long. I could feel my cheeks blush at my contemplations, knowing my emotions were so bottled up that they could seep through my skin at any moment.

But then again, he was guarded as well. After everything he has been through with losing his wife and feeling responsible for it, I knew he wanted to resist my advances. He had avoided me prior to that romantic night after everything we had experienced with my resurrection. It lingered in my mind maybe he himself was hesitant of the tension lingering between our glances from across the room and our body language raging, as we took into account each other's presence. I wanted him desperately, but not at the cost of losing him forever to where distance was the only thing not separating us.

A voice echoed down the hall and I heard Susan's breathless voice and quick paced footsteps rush down the concrete hall, as she called my name.

"My Queen, you must come at once, the council is waiting for you in the meeting room. You must come quickly."

I took one last gaze at the sun before following her, knowing time for love was futile now, as he was not here and I had a kingdom to rule. I must tuck these emotions down under my heart and consider the factors at hand, as I am Queen and time for personal conflicts was not important now.


	2. Gone

The meeting was the same was usual, with the dreary and pigheaded council men pandering on and on over discussions of war with the Kingdom of the West and whether our economy should seek to create a new form of currency. As Queen, I was allowed the power to respond to these questions, but not the power to interrupt each council member's argument. I watched and partially listened to their points, but still I couldn't see past their arrogant demeanors and their unvirtuous past. Especially Lord Barkus, who I saw caressing a maid at my coronation ball, was only more irritatingly drool as he carried on by saying that he firmly beliefs in "bringing force down on them." I wonder how his wife would feel about his "heavy handed" social activities.

Eric's voice suddenly came into my head as I glanced at Lord Barkus, saying "Lord Barkus doesn't get his name for nothing, all that barking with his mistress must make him seem like a real houndog." He said jokingly.

I laughed as though he was really there, with his charming and brash humor. Lord Barkus looked up to me and he had a puzzled expression on his face. My laugh faded as his expression turned angry.

"You find this funny, your Majesty?" He asked bluntly.

"No, not at all. I'm sure the council is enthralled with your political bantering. Carry on, we're all interested." I said sarcastically.

He continued and still feeling Eric's presence, I put my head down and smiled. He could always make a boring moment interesting. I only grew solemn at realizing he was only a thought and not really there.

I could hear pitter patter echoing behind the door to the council room as I watched Susan rush through the door, breathless and frantic. "My Queen, the soldiers have returned from war. They are here, come quick."

My heart raced with joy and I excused myself to follow her to the main entrance of the castle. It was pouring rain outside and the ground was covered in mud. But I didn't care. Eric was home at last.

Several generals led the rest of the group along on their glorious steeds as they trudged into the village, exhausted and relieved to be home to their loved ones. As they came to the castle, I searched for Eric, wanting to see his expression as he laid eyes on me. I hoped he would be happy to see me.

"My Queen, I return to you with news of our victory. We have successfully won the war for the King across the pond." General Hamus cried, handing me the conformation letter. "Though not all of us have returned home." He stepped off his horse to come towards me.

My heart stopped for a moment, overcome with fear and panic at his hinting words. "Who has not returned?"

"I'm sorry my Queen, but your friend, the Huntsman, he didn't survive the last battle."

I was motionless, still praying to God that this was only a nightmare and I had fallen asleep during the council meeting.

"How, how, what happened?" I asked, trying to not come undone at the seams.

"A fire, there was a fire in the woods where we ambushed the Dronamors. It spread too quickly and soon the whole forest was enflamed. Eric was helping his comrades get out after they were trapped under a tree trunk. But then he was trapped by a ring of fire. We heard his screams through the flames and we tried to get in, but the flames were too powerful."

Flashes of his words played a grim picture in my head. His determination, the horror the men felt as they endured such blazing heat, Eric doing all he can to get everyone else, and soon he was surrounded and engulfed himself.

It was almost too much for me to handle. Too much to fathom. Knowing his promise would not be fulfilled. That he wasn't returning to me.

"I'm so sorry, my Queen. We did all we could, but he is gone."

"Did you collect his body? I mean his corpse." That last word tasted like ash in my mouth. However, I needed to let him rest in peace at least.

"We did, but he is burned severely."

"Bury him then. In the field by his mother's old house. He'd like it there."

"As you wish."

The men all trailed away. As they did, Susan, seeing my saddened expression turned to me.

"My Queen, are you alright?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said firmly. Tears were starting to build up in my eyes. I started to walk down the hallway, wanting to be alone as soon as possible.

"Your Majesty..."

"I'd rather be alone!" I cried angrily. I turned away from her and I rushed to my room. A single tear fell from my face and I tried to hold back my approaching tears, gasping for air as I did.

I've never been so manic, so uncontrollable in my demeanor, as I sobbed like a little girl. My mother's death, my father's murder and my imprisonment struck me fierce, but something about this hit me harder and I only gave in to my grief. I knocked over the chair beside my bed and I tossed my pillows off my bed until they hit the wall one by one. I stopped for a moment and paused only to feel tears streaming down my face.

My knees were weak, leaving me feeble and unable to stand, to which I succumbed to the numbness and I crumbled to the floor beside the fireplace as I sobbed. My hand went over my eyes, as my mouth continued to cough out my screams of sorrow. My heart throbbed at the utter pain, the pain of losing him. Losing my life. My reason to believe in the world again. My love, I knew, for sure now there was no pain like the one I was experiencing was any harder to bear.


	3. Hello

After what seemed like days in sadness, I found the strength to leave the floor when the sun went down to retreat to my bed. I curled under the sheets and the comforter, trying to sleep, but without succeeding.

To feel him in this bed, to know he was still here, would elate me with utter joy. But every moment I thought of him, I knew I couldn't be sure he would have reciprocated my feelings. It may have been love I felt, but that does not incline it to be reciprocated love.

 _Even dead he still knows how to drive me mad_ , I thought. I could only think of him for so long, want him for so long. Before life would intervene and I would have to comply with the social order of being Queen and returning to my royal duties. But maybe I needed to escape, escape it long enough for me to remember him. Engulf myself in the flames of passion and give in to what could have been.

I pulled back the covers on my bed and I silently escaped the castle to the stables. Wearing my coat and thick boots for the cold night, I rode my mare Sage into the forest, towards his humble abode.

He resided in a cabin just outside of the village, in a wooded forest with massive trees and breathtaking natural wonders all around. His house was comfortable and cozy, though I had only been there once.

I tied Sage to a nearby post before walking towards the front door to his house. I walked without hesitation, although it was not my home to enter. I opened the door to find a small living area before me. A fireplace stood on the side, in front of a cushioned furniture set that was surrounding it. Weapons and a family crest hung on the wall above the fireplace, where the dazzling crimson and glorious yellow hue shined bright for the Blackwell name. A dining table was placed on the other side of the room, though covered in books and maps. A cauldron with bowls and pots hung over the second fireplace parallel to the first one. A home fit for a man, a huntsman indeed.

I walked across the room, letting my fingers glide against the fur pelt lying on the sofa, feeling the cold air from the freezing night brush against my face, and taking in the scents of cooked elk and fresh bread as they tingled on my nose. I wondered what he did while he was here; the thoughts he had, the dreams he dreamed, and the wonders he experienced in this enchanting forest. So much I wanted to know, so much I wanted to share with him. And to not share it with him in my mind any longer.

I could feel tears building in my eyes again, coming with full force. As the next single tear dropped, my mouth quivered like a wave and I clasped my hand against my mouth, trying not to sob again. My head darted from side to side, as I pleaded to God not to let this be real, but it all was. The emptiness in this house, in the world, in my heart, everything was empty.

I heard the rumble of the wind outside clearly, knowing full well a storm would be approaching. I was quite nervous, knowing I might be here all night and Susan for sure would be in a panic over my late night travels. But something felt right here, something comforting knowing I was away from the castle and my role as Queen.

Something though, unexpectedly surprised me, as the door handle curved and the door opened. Before me, Eric stood, breathless and clutching his side.

My mouth dropped in confusion and awe, wondering if my grief had led me to become so mad that I would hallucinate. "Eric!" I cried.

"Snow." Eric said as dumbfounded as I was. He was weak and hurt, as his teeth clenched at the pain in his side. He never was a man of emotion, so I knew he was in trouble.

I rushed to his side and held him up as he began to grow weak at the knees. His warmth glowed upon me as he rested on my side. His breath heavily on my head, his muscles pulsing beneath my fingers, everything was as real as can be. He was here, he was here.

I steadied him and led him to the fireplace by the sofa, where I tried to rest him on the furniture, but he collapsed on the floor before it. I lifted him up, hearing him pant at the pain, to rest him against the sofa.


End file.
